Shinobi and Assassin's
by levelxtremedude
Summary: After Ezio kills Cesare he goes to put the piece of Eden down to a final resting place in a hidden carven. Little did he know that piece was damaged during the fight soon he gets sucked into a vortex along with the carven sending the Italian Assassin to another dimension. Now it's a journey of a life time to get home and form a new Brotherhood.
1. Prologue

**A disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Assassin's Creed to Ubisoft, and whatever other name that is not listed within these two parties belong to me. **

**Summary: After Ezio kills Cesare he goes to put the piece of Eden down to a final resting place in a hidden carven. Little did he know that piece was damaged during the fight soon he gets sucked into a vortex along with the carven sending the Italian Assassin to another dimension. Now it's a journey of a life time to get home and form a new Brotherhood**

* * *

**Prologue: **

VIANA, MARCH 1507

King John III of Navarre ordered his brother-in-law, Cesare Borgia, who had just escaped from prison, to lead his 10,000 men to Viana, in order to retake the Viana Castle from Louis de Beaumont, the Count of Lerin.

On learning of Cesare's location from the Apple of Eden, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, the Mentor of the Italian Assassins, traveled to Viana to assassinate the Templar Grand Master. On this day 1507, Ezio and Cesare finally confronted each other for their last battle to death.

"Ceasare! The walls surround you. There is nowhere else for you to run." Ezio said coming through of the castle tower opening.

Cesare slayed his foe with his blade as he turned in rage to face the Assassin, "Come then Ezio! This will be our final battle, only one of us will leave here walking alive Assassino!"

"Questo è corretto Cesare, e il vincitore avrà questo come suo premio!" (Translation: That is correct Cesare, and the winner will have this as his prize!) Ezio reaching in his cloak pulled out a piece of Eden.

Cesare snarled in fury, "You dare show that item in my presence!? I don't know whether to commend on such a bold move or for condemn you for your stupidity Auditore da Firenze."

"It is only to make the stakes higher Cesare, come let our blades do the talk from now on!" Ezio unsheathed his sword making his way towards his nemesis still with the Apple in hand.

"Il tempo delle parole è finito, ora è il momento di agire." (Translation: The time for talk is over, now is the time for action.) Both men ran towards each other as their blades connected for their death match.

"I cannot die here. Fortuna awaits me." Cesare pushed Ezio off him then he proceeded to strike him while he regained balance.

Luckily for Ezio, he managed to spin out of the way while deflecting a downward slash. Cesare charged at him with the blade upheld, going for his fore swing and following it with a backswing. Ezio dodged the first and met the second with his own. The weight of the two were similar but it was Ezio stubborn nature that sent his opponent's blade back, back, back…but not far enough to knock the blade free of his hands.

Reinforcement came to help the Templar leader however Ezio was not having it. He vaulted over Cesare still having the blade close to his body, he outstretched his hand and the Apple glowed stopping the guards in tracks.

Now Ezio wasn't the one to play dirty instead he had them knock each other out to keep them out of the fight long enough for him to deal with the Grand Templar Master.

Cesare still struggling for control slapped the Apple out the Italian Assassin's hand after the last guard was out cold against a the stone edge of the castle. He elbowed Ezio in the ribs freeing himself from the Assassin's grasp.

He struck slicing the fabric of Ezio sleeve at the midsection of the arm making him bleed. The gash wasn't deep which good for Ezio.

His man staggered forward. Ezio swung his sword, it was close enough to clang against the metal armor stripping a piece away from his body. His opponent managed another snarl, Ezio blocked another strike and spun in close to Cesare body slicing another piece of metal armor off him.

The Templar touched his chest he had lost his breastplate and shoulder armor.

Swing. Swing. Swing. The first two missed badly, but the third, a backswing off the one before it, found another piece of armor stripping the enraged Borgia even more. Finally, Ezio and Cesare came to a standstill when their blades collided into an X shaped position.

""Roma, Italia, España, they all be mine!" Cesare shouted

"Non in questa vita o nella prossima." (Translation: Not in this lifetime or the next) Ezio head-butted Cesare in the face causing the Templar recoil in pain. Ezio saw his opportunity, slicing across he disarmed Cesare of his own sword then quickly put his own away.

Racing towards his disoriented foe Ezio grabbed him by the shoulder impaling him near the neck area while letting him on the ground.

"The Throne was mine!" He said

"Wanting something does not make it your right to take it by force." Ezio countered back

"What do you know Assassin?!"

"A true leader empowers the people he rules not through force like you have done so."

"I will lead mankind into a new world! A world where you and your kind will not exist and peace and order will rule once and for all."

"You speak of peace and order yet you have done the opposite of it. Che nessuno si ricorda il tuo nome. Riposare in pace." (May no one remember your name. Rest in peace.) Ezio looked into the eyes of enemy

"You cannot kill me! No man can murder me stupido!" He screamed

Grabbing him by his garments, he hoisted him up in the air, "Then I leave you in the hands of fate."

Walking towards the edge of the castle, Ezio let Cesare go as he screamed to his death, the Italian Assassin watched as he disappeared into smoke of the fire showing no sympathy for the power hungry Templar.

Ezio turned around looking for the orb that was slapped out of his hands, he took a moment to survey the floor to find the piece of Eden. He found it, walking towards the item, he placed his hands on it.

* * *

Underground carven location unknown

Ezio secret hidden carven, he placed the apple in the middle of the mini tower. Satisfied as he saw the area hum to life he turned to leave the moment the Assassin did something much unexpected happened, the humming stopped.

Ezio stopping in his tracks turned around to see that the room wasn't illuminated any more as it used to be.

"Che Cosa?" He muttered under his breath.

Walking back he placed a hand on the orb.

The orb shook in his hands violently a few moments later, soon his whole body started to shake along with it, the place started to rumble soon enough, he was thrown on the ground then it glowed brightly as it glowed a white beam of energy hit the ceiling.

Ezio was at a loss for words as he laid on the ground looking at this scenario take place, suddenly a rip started to form in this beacon of light. It started to split open, however that wasn't the only thing that happened, soon the vortex began to suck everything in its black hole.

"Mamma mia!" Ezio tried to grab ahold of any that would keep him on the ground sadly to say, it did not go as planned as he found himself soon be sucked into the vortex of the black hole.

"MAMMA MIA!"

* * *

Unknown Location

A blue sky swan across a village signifying that dawn was approaching. The village was beginning to fill itself with life for another busy day with its marketing and business. Children ran through the early morning streets with other children enjoying their time in their childhood.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the outskirts of town there were training grounds in one of these training laid a very confused and pain driven Ezio Auditore da Firenze. He rubbed his head from the massive migraine he was currently receiving, he noticed that his feet were wet, so he figured he was near a pond or lake. Sitting up he took a good look at his surroundings, there were trees, mountain in front of him and an open field.

"Dove diavolo sono?" (Trans: Where the hell am I?) He stood up stiffly, he looked down at the water to see his reflection, he glanced at it then dusted himself off.

He froze, picking his head up to view his reflection he saw that he was back to being a 23 year old man instead of a 31 year old.

"Che diavolo!"

His mind went back to a few short moments ago, one minute he was in the cavern, the next he finds himself in an unknown territory being 23 years old again, how did this happen?

He walked out of wherever he was soon he came to a cross road, he took a look at the lettering of the directions apparently from what he could tell it was in Japanese.

"How in the world did I end up in Japan?" He said out loud

He looked to where the crossheads were pointing, in one direction it led to more trees and grassy plain and the other had dirt. Going with his gut he followed the dirt road to wherever it led to.

A few minutes of walking he came face to face with the largest gate of world, his mouth was left agape, he had seen very tall gates before but this took the cake it stood from what he could tell a 300 ft.

"This has got to be a bad dream." He closed his eyes as he said, "I'm home with my girlfriend Sofia enjoying my time with her."

He opened his eyes it was still there.

He looked left and right, he saw different types of wardrobe being wore by the natives of the land making him feel a bit awkward with the robes he had been wearing, not to mention the hair color was basically the color of the rainbow.

"I will never understand the Japanese culture…" He sighed as he entered the gates, he pasted a post which had no guards at the moment since they were running late.

Rubbing the back of his head Ezio had no idea where to look for answers. In a world where the wardrobe was different he stood out like a sore thumb since he was dressed in white with a lot of weapons. Many people passing him took a curious glance at him.

Not wanting to draw attention to himself he decided to stick to the shadows and alleyway and the rooftops to stay out of the public eye.

Making his way through the crowd he made his way towards an alley he honed into a nearby conversation, from what he could gather everyone spoke Japanese. This caused the Italian Assassin to recall the foreign language lesson his father had made him do in case he was not in Italy which was the case.

Now he had to recall those lessons right now in order to get by.

Before Ezio could do anything else a small boy about the age of 5 zoomed past him as quickly as lighting. He blinked at what just transpired, a few seconds' later six adults where right on his trail with pitch forks and stones.

He didn't understand the language completely however he did catch on the nasty things that were said to the child which boiled Ezio anger.

"Ti faccio vedere quelle persone vergognosi non danneggiare un bambino innocente." (Trans: I'll show those disgraceful people not to harm an innocent child.) Quickly he made his way to the roof tops following the angry crowd chasing the poor boy.

Unbeknownst to him, he got the attention of a certain black hooded person while running across the rooftops. Quickly the figure left to inform the leader of the villager that there was an intruder amongst the people.

* * *

**LXD: Okay so here's the thing I'm rewriting Shinobi and Assassins, it's still going to be the same title just with a different plot to it. I feel like the first one is not going to do so well so I will try again. Now let me explain happening I had two different idea combined into one story however I couldn't (in my opinion) deliver an effective story though others will disagree with me. I it broke up into two different stories this one you are reading and the other one into a regular Naruto Story.**

** In other news this is the Prologue of Shinobi and Assassins, what do you think so far, Comment, rate, subscribe. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Assassin's Creed to Ubisoft, and whatever other name that is not listed within these two parties belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Konohagakure the hidden leaf village residing in the Land of Fire founded by the First Hokage Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage, who resides in the Hokage Residence.

On a mountain overlooking the village from the north exists the Hokage Monument, which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of the Hokage engraved on it. There have been Four official Hokage, the most recent being Minato Namikaze, sadly though the fourth had died protecting the village from the Nine tails by sacrificing his life with the Shīru o shōhi shin Akuma.

Sad to say he left his only son to be orphaned despite protest from his wife, now with Minato's death, the Third was forced to resume his position as Hokage, the Third Hokage did his best to look out for Naruto but very few were able to detach their hatred of the Nine-Tails from that of Naruto despite the Fourth's final wish that his son be seen as a hero.

The Third forbade anyone from speaking of the Nine-Tails, hoping that the younger generation would not blindly hate Naruto as the rest of the villagers did. He also concealed Naruto's relation to Minato in order to keep him safe from his father's enemies, and otherwise did his best to give Naruto a comfortable life, despite him being an orphan and being ostracized from the rest of the village.

However, that did not stop the civilians from harassing him or physically abusing him, take today, for example, Naruto was not having a good day today; first off, his day at the academy was hell to say the least Mizuki-Sensei had made him spar with him in a one on one spar and from the bruises, he got it looked like he wasn't holding back.

Second, he was on his way to get his bowl of ramen when suddenly a couple civilians started calling him out and throwing rocks at him and chasing him throughout the town and now he was exhausted from all that running.

"COME BACK HERE DEMON!"

"WHEN I CATCH YOU I'LL TEAR YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!"

"DOG TAKE YOUR MEDICINE LIKE THE DEMON YOU ARE!" They shouted after him.

_'Damn, what did I do this time...' _He thought as turning the corner at high speeds and looking back to see three civilians running at him. He made a left into an alleyway silently praying it was not a dead end, unfortunately if there was a kami they had a very humorless sense of entertainment.

Naruto looked frantically left, right, left, up, down, at a wall that was in front of him, trying to find a way to escape the cruel fate that awaited him.

"I think he made a left into the alleyway!"

"We have got IT now!" Another cried out in rage

"When I get my hands on him I'm going to rip that demon limb from limb." Another one cried

'Why is everyone after me? It's always the same thing every day. Why do they keep calling me a demon or hell spawn? I'm just a normal kid for Kami's sake! A kid!' The terrified kid shouted in his mind, he shuddered as dark chuckles were heard from behind.

Swallowing dryly he turned to face his oppressors.

"Nowhere to run eh?" One of them said, "Now we have you right where we want you."

"What do you want from me? I've done nothing wrong to deserve punishment!" He yelled

"Oh but you have." Another one spat out

"We are going to make sure that you are never able to walk again!"

They ganged up on Naruto, as the young boy cowered in fear trying to escape his oppressor. Suddenly out of the blue a white blur came in between them, the villager's not sure back up a little bit giving this new comer a chance to reach full height.

"Sir è quello che sta succedendo qui?" (Trans: Sir's what's going on here?) The mysterious hooded man said in the strangest of foreign language that they ever heard then he spoke their language in a broken Japanese.

"Excuse me accent. I don't know much Japanese." He said

"Who the hell are you?" Asked one of the civilians

"Forgive, name not important." He said waving them off, "Leave boy alone."

The villagers looked at one another then laughed at him, Ezio didn't understand what was funny. One of the villagers came up to him placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked at the hand and back at the man in front of him.

"Listen stranger, you've got me and my friends here in a good mood, so I will be generous towards you. I'll tell you what the deal with this kid."

"You fool you'll get us all killed!"

"Relax, I got this handle, beside I'm not going to say the actual name just the event that happened." He put an arm around Ezio turning him to face a scared Naruto, pointing an accusing finger at him the man said, "You see that little monster right there? Well that monster killed our relatives and loved ones 5 years ago and we going to send back to hell from where it came from."

He gave Ezio a stone, which he guessed that the man wanted him to stone the poor child, Ezio looked at the frightened boy then back to the man, he thought to himself, _'A child who destroyed the lives of innocent people? Hardly…'_

Ezio dropped the stone puzzling the man, quick as rabbit Ezio elbowed the man in face before kneeing him in the gut knocking him out cold then throwing him on the ground.

The others enraged charged at him, Ezio ran to them pouncing on one of them knocking him down to the ground, punching him in the face knocking him out. Naruto eyes widen in shock that the mysterious man was beating the people who were trying to hurt him.

The first man, armed with a kunai, tried to smash it into his head. Ezio grabbed his arm twisting it behind him and forced the weapon out of the man's hand. Grabbing it he spun it, smashing the hilt into the man's skull.

Flipping him over, he smashed him into the ground, before kicking back at the next one with his foot smashing into the second man's family jewels.

He rolled to one side, avoiding the third assailant's feet out from under him before knocking him out with a rapid punch to the face. The fourth one came at him with a pitch fork. Ezio grabbed the wooden part of the stick twisting it locking his arms in place, he head-butted the man in the face disorienting him forcing him to let go of the weapon. He then swiped at the man using the wooden part across the face causing the man to spin once before going on the ground with a thud.

Ezio panted, as he dug the pitch fork to the ground. He looked back at the boy shaking in fear at what he saw, he walked up to him.

Naruto started to feel hot tears falling down his cheeks, he saw the hooded man kneeling in front of him to make eye level contact. He swallowed dryly excepting a blow or something to put him out of his misery instead he got a ruffle to the hair and smile as the man said, "You okay?"

No one had ever asked him if he was okay or not, he nodded his head slowly never taking his eyes of the hooded man.

"Bene."

* * *

Before he could ask what was the meaning six shadows dropped down, surrounding the Italian. Ezio turned his head seeing the six figures each was wearing black or navy blue pants and sleeveless shirts. They also each had grey metal bracers and some type of armored vests. Each also had a tanto or a katana strapped to their back, and wore a full face mask with what looked like a different animal design on each mask.

Ezio blinked at these figures as each drew their tanto or katana. The one wearing what looked like some type of bird mask spoke up from behind their mask. "Sir, we must ask you to step away from the child and keep your hands in the air," he said.

Ezio stood up in front of the child, with his hands moving to his sides. As he did, he stealthily pulled some objects from his pouches on his belt. Ezio knew when it was time to call it quits when trouble was in the horizon.

The bird masked figure stepped forward. "Sir, put your hands in the air or we will be forced to attack!" he shouted.

Ezio slowly raised his arms to the sky, hands clenched. As he did, he smirked slightly. That smirked triggered the instincts of all four masked figures. "Take him out!" The bird masked one yelled.

Ezio quickly dropped the objects hard on the ground before the masks figures could do anything else. The figures jumped out of the alley when smoke filled the area, once it cleared they peered inside to see that all was left was unconscious civilians and a very lost Naruto.

"Spread out and find him!" The one in the wolf mask called out, "He couldn't have gotten far."

The other three nodded as they sprang into action.

Meanwhile Ezio was racing across rooftops he was already ahead of the game as he jumped from one rooftop to the next. He knew he had to find somewhere to hide or risked being captured or worse. He paused on another building looking back.

The three hooded men were hot on his trail…wait minute…three weren't there six of them?

Ezio used eagle vision to find his other three oppressor, he found the three rapidly moving enemies coming from the north in the distant. Scanning the streets below him, saw his opportunity when a hay cart was strolling by.

Smirking he ran towards it.

"Target is moving North, North, and East!"

"Copy, keep him in your sights and don't lose him!"

"Roger."

What next was any of the masked figures guess, he jumped off the building.

"That fool cornered himself." Said the tiger masked ninja, the three ninja were baffled as they looked over the streets.

"How the?"

"Wolf what happen?" Said the masked tiger. The small group reunited shortly after

"Target lost, I repeat target lost."

"Damn it." He said, "Inform Lord Hokage he will not be happy about."

"I already know!" Came an elderly voice

The six masked ninjas turned to be faced with the Third Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!" They kneeled before him

"Get me Hiashi Hyūga, Fugaku Uchiha, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara and Tsume Inuzuka! I want this intruder found in the interrogation room by sunset! Do whatever you need is necessary to bring him here!" He said

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Go quickly!" They dispersed in breath take of speed. The Sandaime stroked his goatee as he puffed from his pipe, lost in thoughts he wondered what the mission of this white robed man was. And exactly what was he doing here and who his target was.

* * *

**LXD: Hello again, this chapter 1 of the story. I hope it was an enjoyable read. Looks like Ezio made a clean getaway. Speaking of which leave me a comment, a thought or rate it in the comments section. I have nothing else to say except comment, rate, and subscribe, till next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Assassin's Creed to Ubisoft, and whatever other name that is not listed within these two parties belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A mysterious hooded man hiding in the distant, peeked his way through the hay of a cart to make sure he wasn't being followed. It looked like Ezio was in the clear as he saw it, however just to make sure he used eagle vision to make sure he was not being followed.

Once he felt he was a good distance from that crazy place he jumped out of the cart, running towards the woods. Once inside the woods he thought back to the incident just a few short moments ago, was it a crime to help those in need? Especially trying to help a child no older than 5 or 6?

He sighed greatly disturbed that he almost had gotten caught, the best he could do now is lay low for a while until this situation blows so he hoped.

Ezio didn't know that his presence in the strange village caused a commotion amongst the citizens of Konoha who were trying to find him.

* * *

Konoha Streets

Tsume Inuzuka and her partner Kuromaru sniffed for clues on the ground trying to find any type of scent that would lead them straight to their target unfortunately they found none yet, they wouldn't give up so easily until they had something. Meanwhile, her companions consisting of Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyūga, Fugaku Uchiha, and Inoichi Yamanaka, each a head of their own clans were doing different things.

Hiashi and Fugaku using their Kekkei Genkai the Sharingan and the Byakugan, were scaling the walls, as well as the people for anything abnormal or out of the norm.

Fugaku snorted as he regrouped with the Hyūga head and the other heads, "This search is pointless, if he made a getaway that means one or two things, either #1 he's using a chameleon jutsu and masking his charka very well which is unlikely, or #2 something or someone must be hiding him somewhere."

"For once Fugaku we can agree on something, even though finding this guy is proving troublesome." Shikaku Nara stated staring at the sky, "We must be overlooking something because I have a hunch something strolled by for this mystery man to take advantage to hide."

"Indeed." Inoichi came up to his best friend all focused on the blonde minus Tsume who still sniffing about, "I interviewed some villagers they said that ANBU were chasing this white hooded man across the rooftops, they stop directly above us and hay cart strolled by, I can guess he jumped into the hay cart while ANBU were trying to corner him."

"AH HA!" Now the attention shifted to Tsume, "I found his scent!"

"Where do they lead, Tsume?" Asked the Nara

She pointed towards the gate, Shikaku groaned a 'troublesome', while the others wasted no time ran towards the gate with the Inuzuka leading the pack.

* * *

Konoha Hokage Tower

The Hokage sat in his chair, finishing some paperwork to lighten tomorrow's load, it was always a hassle to do paperwork. He was about to view Naruto through his crystal ball like he always did to make sure that no harm would come to him, that is until there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said

The door opened to reveal Naruto coming inside his office. He was covered in bruises that looked that they were almost healed up, which irked him the wrong way.

"Hey Ojīchan." The blonde retorted

"Naruto, what a pleasant a surprise please come in."

Another footsteps were heard running and an ANBU appeared next to the blonde placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama I lost sight of Naruto when he gave me the slip, when I told him not to come to visit you."

The Third chuckled waving the ANBU off as Naruto glared daggers at the older man holding his shoulders, "It's alright Owl, Naruto is always welcomed here."

In fact, to the third Naruto was like a surrogate grandson to him, the two of them grew close as he tried to honor the Yondaime wish to treat his son as the hero unlike the villagers though, he was treated like an outcast and in their eyes he was a spawn of hell.

Therefore, he made laws that would prevent someone speaking about the Nine-tails, anyone who spoke about the nine-tails were put to death, still it didn't stop the villagers from harassing Naruto much to the Sandaime's dismay.

"Now then Naruto take a seat, Owl you wait outside as I have a talk with him." He said, owl bowed doing what he was told.

"Tell me Naruto how are things?"

"Well Ojīchan, I almost ran into trouble with a few villagers who tried to corner me. I was coming out of the academy on my way to the ramen shop to call it a day when suddenly I heard things that a 5 year old should not be hearing so I decided run. I looked back to see that I was chased by a few civilians trying to hurt me again as always." Naruto looked down to the ground, "I don't get it Ojīchan why does everyone hate me so much?"

The third was most displeased that there was another attempt to hurt Naruto whoever those civilians were they were going to be severely punished for hurting Naruto, just look at those marks on his arms.

He looked at the teary blonde.

"Is that so?" The atmosphere suddenly dropped, Naruto had Goosebumps crawled over his body, and he knows that when Jiji gets mad nothing stops him, "I'll make sure that whoever made those marks on you Naruto will be punished!"

The Third leaned back on his chair nodding his head, "Tell me Naruto how did you get those wounds?"

Naruto looked at his arms, they were almost healed yet the markings from training with Mizuki-Sensei were present, light but present, "I was sparring with Mizuki-Sensei, he was training in taijutsu."

'I'll have a personal talk with Mizuki about his 'training method'.' He thought, pinching the bridge of his nose, sighing he lighted his pipe. After taking a couple of puffs, he said, "Is there anything else that needs to be addressed?"

"Oh yeah! There was this guy dressed in white and beat those people who were chasing me and patted me on the head and asked if I was alright."

"Naruto try not talk to strangers, we don't know his intention and he could have hurt you."

Naruto nodded," Alright Jiji I promise not to talk to people I don't know." He gave him one of his foxy grins.

"Very well, Owl come in and take Naruto home." Owl came in taking the boy by the hand as he walked towards him.

"Later Ojīchan."

Once the boy was out of the office he summoned one of his other ANBU. Appearing in front of him in a puff of smoke kneeling he told him, "Find the civilians responsible for assaulting Naruto Uzumaki and send them to Ibiki for a special treatment on how to treat fellow villagers with respect. Keep me posted on the white mysterious hooded man."

The ANBU nodded disappearing in smoke as he came.

* * *

In the forest 15 minutes later

Ezio looked around his surroundings, if there was one word to describe his situation, it would be lost.

"Grande, ora che modo?" Ezio sighed as he went up to a tree sat down at the base of it, _'Quello che un__ pazzo oggi giorno. __Ho salvato__ un ragazzo da una morte certa e questo è come vengo trattato? __Mai più__!' _(Trans: What a crazy day today. I saved a boy from a certain death and this is how I get treated? Never again!)

A branch snapped, Ezio unsheathed his sword readying himself for attack. He scanned the horizon, something in the atmosphere was heavy and he did not like that one bit. He moved just a bit and suddenly a wolf appeared out of nowhere lounging at him.

Ezio put another hand on his blade smacked the wolf on its side, it rolled over before standing on all fours snarling at the Assassin.

Ezio eyed it very carefully, it has black fur with a white underside, with both its yellow eyes looking deadly.

"Un lupo, fantastico..." He sheathed once again his sword, switching over to his hidden blades, "Alright dog, we can do this the easy or the hard way…"

It growled at him, it charged at Ezio. He dodged left letting the wolf-dog pass him before slicing off its left ear. It yelp in pain, rubbing its missing ear on the ground, it sniffed the ground, it snarled smelling its own blood.

Though it shook off the pain it was now showing its bare teeth. It ran towards Ezio again.

"Don't try it." He said preparing himself for another attack, this time the wolf-dog did something completely unexpected it spun at a ferocious speed. Ezio mouth was agape for a second, he narrowly escaped the funnel though a piece of his hidden blade was broken off due to the amount wind force it had.

Ezio covered himself as it passed over him, he looked up to see trees destroyed lying on the ground with it roots sticking out. He slowly got up, "Cane demone..."

Now reduced to one hidden blade on his left side Ezio readied himself as his attacker came rushing in on him. The Italian Assassin watched very intently the movements, as soon as it jumped Ezio dodged right slicing the air then grabbed it by hind legs throwing the wolf to a tree finally knocking it out cold.

"*Huff*….*Puff*…ah…Pietà di me...(Trans: Mercy me)" Ezio looked at his damaged hidden blade on his right wrist, a bit disgruntled that it was broken he shot the damaged piece out after reaching into his pocket taking out another one, "It was a good thing I had a spare though this is my only spare one."

Now his replacement set he walked up to the dog. Tired, beaten, and bloody, it looked at the man kneeling in front of it.

"Riposare in pace." He said lifting his assassin blade to end it. It snarled lowly then turned into a roar of a bark trying to scare its' his executioner. He flinched but it didn't work, right as the world turned to slow motion as the blade headed straight for it a familiar woman tackled his assailant.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Ezio manage to kick off his attacker, he went to one knee to see a woman with animalistic look similar to that of the wolf he faced on all fours. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. He also noted that the woman has the red fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wore a standard outfit consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

Ezio felt a headache coming on, "Esco un pericolo per entrare in un altro uno, a volte di essere un Assassino non vale la pena, a volte." (Trans: I get out of one danger to enter another one, sometimes being an Assassin is not worth at times.)

"What the hell are you saying?!" She growled at him, it obvious to him that this woman was well beyond furious, not to mention she spoke Japanese.

"Business...none... of...yours…" He said in a broken Japanese accent

"None of my business, we'll see about that when I'm done with you! You'll pay at what you did to Kuromaru!" She barked charging him

'To who?' Ezio would have to figure that out later, right now this woman wanted to kill him. The woman did the spin as the wolf did. This time he was ready he reached into his pockets taking a smoke bomb out.

Throwing it down to the ground the area he was in covered in black smoke forcing the attack to stop abruptly, the brown-haired woman sniffed around the area.

"You can run but you cannot hide, I will sniff you out if I have to." She started to sniff the air Ezio was on the branch of the tree as he climbed it fairly quickly. He watched as the woman looked around for him.

It was now or never, he jumped off the branch descending rapidly upon the unsuspecting woman, hidden blade out.

A high-pitched scream was heard throughout the forest as birds flew away, Ezio pinned the woman to the ground as his right hand blade pierced her left shoulder not only that he thought he heard a crack meaning he must of have dislocated her shoulder. They did not realize the position they were in with Ezio straddling her waist.

Now down to her right arm, she tried to scratch him with her nails, Ezio proved to be her equal as they wrestled for control, finally he pinned her arm above her head. She mustered saliva spitting in his face, he rubbed his face in his cloak.

He took his hidden blade out of her shoulder, "Riposare in pace…"

"Got to hell…"

Just when he was about to put her down, he suddenly found himself unable to move a muscle.

"Che cosa è questo?" Ezio muttered under his breath

"Kagemane no Jutsu a complete success."

* * *

**LXD: Looks like Ezio is in a predicament. Well chapter two for you readers, I got not much to say about this all I know is Ezio is going to get it now. Comment, rate, subscribe…Till the next chapter **


End file.
